


Date with Lady

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument that leads to a date and Lady is sure it will end horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lady slammed her beer down on the worn out coffee table infront of her. This time Vergil had gone too far, calling her a Harlot. It was like practically calling her a cheap whore and she didn't like it one bit. She had forgiven him for a lot of things, especially the Temn-ni-gru incident 10 years ago. As shocking as it was to see him in one peice after Dante swore he killed him back when Mundas fiasco happened, Lady had the guts to forgive the blue devil, but not now. 

The stuck up male ignored the woman's atempt at an argument. He really wasn't in the mood, Dante thought it would be cute to wash his blue silk coat with bleach. Yes, Dante is that stupid enough to put bleach on something that isn't white. Trish did warn him that Vergil would be furious about it, but who listens to her? It's not like she's his mother. 

"Tch," Vergil gave her a glare before his hand reached Yamato's hilt. The woman just called him a" intolerable sick twisted fuck who doesn't know any manors". To top that off she added "cause his mother never taught him any". Lady was well aware of the absence in the twins lives, Dante explained as they did jobs together. Lady was one to understand because her mother was absent as well and she knows not to bring up the subject again. However, that was Dante, Vergil was another story. 

"And yours should have taught you not to expose yourself for attention ," Vergil shot back at her. 

Vergil didn't know much about Lady's past. They never talked but he noticed at times she could be compassionate. He knew very well her problem with him but it was Damn near the same. They had no way to expresses there emotions. After so much hurt it became difficult, Dante suffered from this as well.  
It always ended up with the two fighting.

"Pft, It certainly catches your attention." Lady states in a matter of a fact tone. Vergil cursed for telling Dante anything. 

"And what is it to you if it dose?" 

"Well I don't like when men like you look at me."

"You direct that to men like Dante?" 

"Men like Dante can't get dates."

"Nor can you."

" Oh and you can?" Vergil stayed quite and let the girl ramble on till he heard what her wanted to hear. 

"Hell I bet you'd take me on a shitty date," Lady said but then realized Vergil planed this. 

"Like that you openly invited your self to a date with me Mary. Be ready by 6." Vergil said with a smirk on his face as he walked up the stairs. 

Lady sat there dumbfounded. No wonder Dante always ended up on the wrong side of arguments with Vergil. He was good at manipulating people and Lady allowed herself to get caught in it. Damn that devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady rubbed her arm in anxiety. She really had not expected the sly elder Sparda twin tip trick her like that. The black top she wrote matched the knee length pencil skirt she wore. Her sunglasses long gone. In place of the glasses was light grey eyeshadow complemented by a black eyeliner. She at first had no idea how to make the colors work. A quick call to a certain blond demoness was able to fix that.   
The black heels she wore began to hurt. Vergil better hurry the hell up! Lady thought as she fell back into the age old couch. 

Upstairs Vergil was done with his hair. The male had not expected to take such a long shower. He frowned as he realized he could not take his beloved sword with him; that would improper of him. Lady would not have cared. Vergil was sure the woman had a gun with her anyway. One final look in the mirror and Vergil was satisfied. As he descended down the steps his eyes drifted from the railing to a certain woman playing with her phone, legs crossed on the sofa. Lady wore a lot of black but nonetheless it caught his attention. Just as much as she caught his he caught hers.

Lady could feel a stare and opted to set her device aside to look up. There standing was Vergil wearing a white dress shirt with his standard neck piece. The blue vest he wore clung tightly to his chest. Lady had noted that Vergil wasn't as built as Dante but more of the muscle distributed throughout his body. His pants hugged the upper part of his legs and gradually lose at the bottom. The dress shoes to top off the classy guy look. Lady felt a blush creep up on her the longer she stared. 

"You clean up nicely Mary," Vergil spoke in a genuine tone.

"T-thank you,"Lady stuttered. 

Vergil came closer to her with his held out to her. The women's arm strangely locked with his. The male led her to the back of the shop where he kept his own car at. Vergil owned a very nice chevy impala, looking like it was straight from the dealership. Lady wouldn't doubt that Vergil was more careful with how me spent his money. The little thought of Vergil threatening the men with Yamato popped up making her smile. Vergil acted very gentleman like. He opened the door for Lady then closing it which brought up suspicions. After he got in the driver's seat and left the shop she started to ask questions.

"Where did you get the car?" she asked still astonished.

"A client gave it to me as payment." Vergil said glancing up at the mirrors.

"He just gave away a brand new car?" lady continued.

"The client was a rich man who lived far away from Capulet. He handed me the keys and said to keep it." Vergil said to her. "He insisted that his be my payment. I did not object."

"You have better luck than your brother." Lady said messing with her skirt. 

Then it was quiet again. All that wa auidable was the turing signal sound. Lady didn't want to bombard the male with questions but she just had one more. 

"Where did you learn to drive?"

"Dante." he answered shortly. 

"What really?"

"Nero and Trish where in the car with myself and idotic twin. They kept me sane the whole time." 

Lady giggled a bit of the thought of Dante teaching his older brother to drive. Isn't that supposed to be the other way around? She thought. Vergil didn't mind too much Lady asking questions. That's really the only thing she could do. They never really got along. 

The car was parked outside of some restaurant. A very fancy one at that. Lady stepped out of the car keeping her eyes on the sign of the place. In bright red neon read 'Geovanis'. Putting one and two together realizing that this was a very expensive place to eat. Yet Vergil didn't seem to mind. 

The big oak doors with glass in the center of it opened. Lady walked in covering her behind with her hands together. Not that Vergil was that type of man. To my knowledge he isn't. Lady thought. 

Right away they seated them and brought them there orders. Lady felt something was horrendously out of place. 

"Vergil dosen't the works behaviors seem. Odd?" Lady asked quitely with her hand cupped around get cheeck. creating a 'Wall'. 

Vergil glanced her direction, smirking. "They fear the eldest son of Sparda Mary." 

"You and Dante are twins." Lady states with a rather dull expression. Vergil glared at her. She always killed his moment of glory. 

"I am older by three minutes." Vergil says to her irritated. 

"Still twins," Lady muttered lowly. 

Vergil picked at the food with his fork before putting the fedichini in his mouth.   
The silence took place and the short haired woman began to feel as if something was going to attack her. The son of Sparda didn't mind since he could protect himself but she couldn't. Lady would have to rely on him for protection. ''pft as if I'd let that happen" Lady shoved the cheese Raviolis in her mouth.

It continuted like this for 20 more minutes. Like all nice things they dont last. Vergil was walking out with Lady, his arm out for her extra stability. He was much disappointed to find that three men stood around his car. The men jumped when the cars lock sounded; turning there attention to the well dressed man. 

"I suggest you move away before I slather your mutilated body the pavement. " Vergil threaned. 

The males laughted thinking that Vergil's threat was empty. 

"Mary get me Beowulf from the trunk." He told her. 

Lady compiled going to the trunk of the Impala with Beowulf in her arms she walked back to Vergil. One of the men got handsy with her and touched her behind. She hurried over to Vergil handing him the devil arm. 

Beowulf equipped, the arm waisted no time breaking the bones of the men in seconds(thanks to Vergils teleportation skill). Lady was smiling as her date held up the man that touched her earlier by the collar. 

"Mary would you like a try?" Vergil asked her.

Lady wore a dark smile as she cracked her fingers. "With pleasure."


End file.
